A Pair of Fangs
by Naruto Warpaint
Summary: Kakashi blows off Naruto to train Sasuke. Naruto turns down help from Ebisu and says he'll find his own trainer. Little does he know he's already found one. Naruto/Anko. AU. Naruto will develop a personality similar to Anko's. First story. R&R przzzz.
1. Chapter 1

A Pair of Fangs.

My first story, bare with me. After reading a ton of stories, I've decided to finally write my own. I'm a big fan of the non traditional pairs so that's what this will end up being. Any story I write or think about writing will NEVER be a harem, I think they are bad for the story. All reviews are welcome, I know haters are gonna hate, its whatever. I never said I'm a good writer. Anyway, lets get this started.

This story starts the month before naruto's fight with neji in the Chunin Exams. What would happen if he wasn't taught by Jiraiya but someone else in the village similar to himself. Will be AU, certain people will be stronger then they appear in the manga/anime.

I do not own naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki was many things, a loud-mouth, and a prankster are among the main things, but what he isn't, is a dead last. Naruto knew he wasn't a dead last like his teammate Sasuke Uchiha repeatedly called him. He was determined to show his teammate just how strong he cold be in the chunin exams in a month. Although, Naruto knew he needed more training as the fights from here on out were going to be much more of a challenge. The obvious thing to do would be ask his sensei for training, and so he did.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know I need to improve my skills for the next round of the chunin exams, can you help me train?" Naruto asks his masked sensei.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I have to train Sasuke for the exams, he needs help controlling his sharingan." said Kakshi with his typical bored look on his face.

"So you are leaving me to train by myself for the exams, that doesn't sound like something my sensei should do." Naruto said clearly disappointed his sensei was blowing him off. He was a part of team 7 just like Sasuke and needed training just as much as him. Naruto knew Kakashi would train Sasuke over him but was hoping this once he was wrong.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't have time to train a dobe like you Naruto, everyone knows you're going to lose against the Hyuga anyway." said Sasuke with an arrogant smirk on his face, because he knew that's what everyone was thinking.

"Now now Sasuke, Naruto has the same chance as everyone else, and no Naruto I wouldn't leave you to train by yourself, I have a friend who's going to help you." Kakashi said as he made a hand motion and a ninja with glasses and a bandana on his head appeared. "Ebisu here will help you train for your up coming match."

Naruto was clearly not happy with who he was assigned. "You're handing me off to the four-eyed pervert?" Ebisu pushes up his glasses as he replies, "I'll have you know I'm a Tokubetsu Jonin and quite capable of filling the spot as your instructor, and I'm not a pervert! You caught me off guard is all." Naruto didn't believe a word he said.

"Thanks but no thanks Kakashi-_sensei, _ill train on my own or find someone better equipped to train me." Naruto put extra emphasis on the word sensei seeing as how it was just a technical term to him, he really didn't consider Kakashi his sensei. Naruto started to walk off towards a training ground when Kakashi called out to him.

"Naruto don't you think you should give Ebisu a chance to prove to you hes a good sensei." Naruto stopped and spoke, not bothering to even turn his head around. "No, I don't"

Ebisu was both surprised and relieved of what just happened. He didn't like the brat one bit and thought he was a bad influence on Konohamaru. Personally he felt lucky he didn't have to waste a month training someone who would lose anyway. "I'm sorry Kakashi-san, it seems your student wants nothing to do with me, foolish child thinks he can beat the Hyuga by himself." Naruto heard the last part of what Ebisu said and just clenched his fist in anger.

_"I'll show them I don't need their pity training to become strong." _thought Naruto as he jumped away. Not caring what training ground he made it to, he stopped in a forested area with a stream running through it. Naruto stopped to think for a second on what he needed to train himself in most. "_Well hes a Hyuga so his taijutsu will be good, and mines just the basic academy taijutsu, I don't know __many ninjutsus to fight at long range, and my genjutsu is nonexistent.'_ Naruto knew he had a lot to work on and didn't know the first place to start. "_This is going to be harder then I thought, but I cant give up before even trying!_" Naruto immediately summoned several clones. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Several clones appeared in a puff of smoke. "Alright guys I want you to come at me with everything you've got, I've got a big fight in a month and I need to get stronger!" Naruto's clones all nodded and charged at once.

Several hours later with the sun down naruto falls to the ground. "Definitely_ going to be harder then I thought. Ill have to find someone better then four eyes to train me tomorrow, or go to the library to study some new jutsus._" within minutes Naruto drifted off to sleep next to the stream not bothering to try to make it home because he had no energy left.

Unknown to him tho, finding a new sensei could be easier then he thought. A pair of eyes had watched him start his training hours ago. And out of curiosity those same eyes came back to check on the blonde to see if he was still training or had given up like most his age would have. A sinister grin crossed none other then Anko Mitarashi's face as she watched the boy sleep. "_Looks like the gaki has been here training all day. Good, I don't want a bitchy kid as my first student. He's in for one hell of a surprise when he wakes up._" Anko through her senbon away from the dango she had earlier and Shunshin'd away.

Well there you have it, first chapter down. I know its short but I just wanted to set it up a little bit so you could see the changes in peoples personalities. The chapters from here on out will be much longer then this. Let me know what you think. If people actually seem interested i'll update pretty quickly. I know where I want to go with the story for the most part but always open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pair of Fangs.

Chapter 2

The sun was just coming up in Konoha as a young blonde was still sleeping from a long day of training the day before. Naruto Uzumaki was just coming to as the sun hit his eyes. The young blonde sits up, looking over his clothes he sees that they are quite torn up. "_Hmm, think i need a new jumpsuit, this one doesn't look like it can handle much more abuse._" As he stands up he hears a loud growl from his stomach. "_Hehe, looks like i need to eat before i do anything. Lets go ramen!_"

Before Naruto could take one step he hears a slight whisping sound as a kunai flys past his cheek leaving a similar cut to the one he received before the 2nd stage of the Chunin exams. Quickly getting into a defensive stance the blonde shouts "Whos there?"

After a moment of silence a purple haired woman takes a step out fro a tree and leans on it. "That's two times now gaki, you're lucky im such a good aim or you could have been dead."

Naruto couldnt think of anything to say and just looked the kunoichi. Looking her up and down Naruto got a slight blush before saying anything. "What are you doing here snake lady?"

Anko just grinned at the blonde before throwing another kunai at the blonde cutting him on the opposite cheek. "I have a name gaki, i suggest you use it before my aim faulters. I saw someone sleeping on the ground on my way to go train and decided to see who it was, shoulda known it was you, no one else wears that hideous color in this village." Which was a lie, she was waiting for him to wake up but didn't want him to know that. She already decided that she would take him as a student for the month but she didn't want him to know this. She was going to make Naruto work a little first.

Naruto frowned at yet another insult to his attire. He knew it wasn't the best thing for a ninja to wear but what else could he afford when the store clerks would over price him for the most basic of clothes.

"Sorry Anko-san, and i know this jumpsuit is hideous but its all i can afford due to my tenant." Naruto wasnt worried about letting Anko know his secret, he was fairly certain any older ninjas knew about it but didn't talk about it.

Anko knew what he meant by "tenant" everyone in her generation knew. Just another thing that she and the blonde had in common, she knew it was not his fault and he clearly was in controll just like she had no more ties to Orochimaru.

"What were you doing sleeping here anyway, don't you have an apartment of your own anyway?" asked the snake mistress.

"Yeah i do, but i musta passed out after training all day yesterday." Naruto said as he lowered his head remembering he now only has 29 days left to get strong enough to win the Chunin exams and prove he isnt a dead last.

Anko seeing the attitude of her future student is curious as to why he seems sad. "Why the down look gaki, dont you have Kakashi to train you?"

Naruto raised his head hearing the question from the beautiful, yet dangers kunoichi and clenches his fists. "Kakashi doesnt have time for a dead last like me and would rather train the Uchiha."

Anko pretty much knew the answer but wanted to be sure before making Naruto her student. It was no surprise to her that Kakashi would shove off his duties of his seemingly less talented student. In Anko's opinion she had always thought Kakashi was arrogent just like the Uchiha's used to be, so it was no surprise he wanted to train the last loyal one.

As they both stood there in silence, Naruto suddenly got an idea but before he could say anything Anko spoke. "Well good luck gaki, i'm off to train."

Just as anko turned her back to jump away she paused slightly to see if Naruto would get the idea to ask her to train him and sure enough she was right.

"Hey, you look pretty tough can you train me? I promise i would work hard." Naruto knew it was a long shot asking the snake mistress to train him. He only knew a little bit about her, but that little bit is what gave him a shred of hope. He knew she mostly kept to herself for unknown reasons and he figured they were a little bit alike, but he didnt know just how much that was true.

Anko got that sly grin she was so famous for and turned to face Naruto with her hand on her hip. "Now why would i train a dead last like you. Your first match is against the Hyuga prodigy isnt it? You wont last 5 minutes." Anko laid some bait for the blonde. She was sure it would light a fire under him. She wanted to make sure the gaki really had determination to be trained, becasue he would need it to learn from her.

"I'M NOT A DEAD LAST AND ILL PROVE IT. Just give me a chance to learn what you know and ill destroy that bastard Hyuga!" yelled naruto determined to be trained becasue he knew he couldn't do it on his own.

Thats the exact response she wanted to hear. She had to give the gaki one thing, he had guts to yell at her like that. And he was right about one thing, he would destroy that Hyuga after she was done with him. "Hmm i dunno, you're gonna have to make some changes if you want to train under me kid."

"Anything you name and its done!" naruto was quick to respond.

"Anything you say huh?" Anko started to walk towrads the blonde swayng her hips as the blonde stared at her with red cheeks.

Naruto was blushing immensely and didn't know how to respond. "Yes...i mean no..wait, uhh i don't know!"

Anko just laughed knowing she would get the blonde flustered by only flirtng with him a small amount. "Hahahaha chill out gaki, im playing with you, but there are things you need to change. First, that thing you call a jumpsuit has to go, second, you will buy me a plate of Dango twice a week as payment for the training you recieve."

"Done, but getting new clothes might be hard, the store owners jack up the prices on me so i cant afford anything." said Naruto has his blush faded but was still noticeable.

"Dont worry about that, no clerk will think about doing that with me around, or i might just have to throw one of my kunai with a little less aim then youve seen." Naruto nodded and smiled as he and his new trainer headed towards town.

Back in town Anko was walking next to her fresh student. Anko was used tot he stares in town but she didnt realize how bad it was for the blonde. She could hear wispers of civilians saying things like "Demon" and "Abomination" She glanced at the blonde who obviously heard the civilians also. Before she could speak up about it Naruto spoke. "I'm sorry, i dont come in town much and im sure you're aware of the reason by now."

Anko wouldnt take that kind of treatment of her student unless it was her. He was now her responsibility and she couldnt have her student down in the dumps. "Don't listen to then gaki, i know what its like to be an outcast and we will show them what these two outcasts can really do." Naruto just looked up to her and nodded. A grin crossed his face that made his new sensei proud.

"Ok first things first, you need some new clothes, i hope you have some ideas in mind becasue i dont feel like spending all day while you try shit on."

"Yes i pretty much have an idea on everything i want, it shouldnt take long, as long as you keep the store clerks in check." Anko nodded knowing she may well have to threaten the clerks to sell Naruto the items he needs at a reasonable price.

The pair made it to a shinobi gear store named "Roshii's Ninja Blade and Gear". Anko stopped in front of the store motioning for Naruto to enter. Naruto nodded with confidence knowing Anko had his back.

"Welcome to Roshii's how can i...Hey get the hell out of here Demo.." Was all Roshii could say before a kunai flew past his cheek leaving a cut much like Naruto had experianced twice this morning. "I suggest you rethink what you are about to say and allow this child to purchase what he's come for before i show you what a real demon can do."

Roshii took a step back and nodded to Anko whom he knew of but never had a confrontation with her and he knew enough he didn't want to piss her off. "Off course, parden my ignorance Anko-san, the boy shall be allowed to buy what he wants."

Naruto just grinned as he walked into the store browsing his wares. He knew what he wanted he just needed to find it. After 10 minutes Naruto was ready to try on what he picked out. Naruto headed into the changing room and started to strip off his jumpsuit. "_Good ridence, these new clothes are long over due_" thought Naruto as he started to put on his new clothes. He started with his legs. Naruto picked out a pair of Haidate. They were black with red trim along the bottom. Next were a pair or Sune-ate. Also black matching his haidate. Next he put on a mesh top much like Anko's with a simple black vest over top also with red trim. Lastly a pair of metal forearm guards that were deep red. After nodding to himself in the mirror he opened the door and Anko was there just staring at him.

"So what do you think? A little better then that jumpsuit huh?" Anko grinned "You bet your ass it is, you look like an actual shinobi now, not to mention its kinda hot gaki." Anko said flirting with him again. She winked and Naruto turned a deep red like his forearm guards. Naruto just walked up to the counter clearly embarrassed and paid for his clothes hes wearing plus 3 more sets of the same.

"All right gaki next stop before we are off to train is food, dont think i didnt hear your stomach growl from a mile away when you woke up." Naruto showed one of his wide grins and scrathed the back of his head. "yeah i guess i am kinda hungry, lets go get some ramen." Anko was taking this chance as one of his paymenst for the week at the dango shop. "Not a chance gaki we are heading to the Dango shop and its your treat remember?" Naruto just growned and follwed Anko in the direction of her favorite destination.

"Yes ANBU what do you want" Said Anko, Naruto looking around confused before an ANBU suddenly appeared in front of them both. "The Hokage requests your presence immediatly." Now it was Anko's turn to grown as she nodded and said "I'll be right there." The ANBU shunshind away. "I'll meet you at the shop gaki it's just a few blocks down, dont start without me. If they dont let you in tell them your waiting on me and they will understand." Naruto nodded and continued walking as Anko vanished in a puff of smoke.

Anko appeared outside of the Hokages office next to his secretary. "The hokage is expecting me" The secretary looked up and replied "Yes you may go in Anko-san." Anko nodded and entered the office.

"Ahh Anko come in, come in. I have a few things id like to speak to you about." The hokage said smoking his pipe. Anko thought this was a meeting with just the Hokage, but there was a man standing beside him with long white hair and 2 paint marks down his cheeks. On his forehead was some headgear with the kanji for "oil" in the center. It was none other then Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"What is this Hokage, why is that pervert here? what does he want?" Anko said slightly annoyed starting to wonder what this meeting was about.

"Aww Anko-chan why do you have to be like that, here, come give me a hug" Jiraiya held out his arms motioning Anko to hug him. This only made the kunoichi more irate.

"I wouldnt touch you with one of my snakes and thats saying something. If you ever call me by that name again ill make an exception to what i just said and feed your balls to my snakes, got it?"

Sweat dropped on both Jiraiya and the Hokage, as they both pictured the image Anko just painted for them. "Now now Anko my student was only joking it will not happen again. Now lets get to the matter at hand. Both Jiraiya and myself were wondering whats your business with one Naruto Uzumaki?"

Anko figured thats what this is about, but she was still unsure why Jiraiya was here. "I've taken him as my first student for the month before his Chunin Exam fight, is there a problem with that?" The hokage nodded as he already knew this information. "But what about Kakashi his sensei, why isnt he trianing the boy?" Anko was slightly irate at the thought of the cyclops and his attitude towards her student. "He's to busy teaching his Uchiha to worry about his _Dead last _student hokage-sama"

Both the hokage and Jiraiya nodded becasue once again they knew this answer as well. They both wanted to make sure Anko had pure intentions when dealing with Naruto or they would not allow her to teach the boy.

Suddenly from the window came a bored voice, "I never said my student was a dead last, im just better suited to teach Sasuke then Naruto because of my Sharingan." Anko was not convinced of what Kakashi said. "So what you leave him to fend for himself? His first match is against a Hyuga, he wouldnt stand a chance if he had to train on his own." Anko said, now clearly angry at the cyclops.

"Of course i wasn't going to leave him to fend for himself, i asked Ebisu to fill in for me." replied Kakashi who thought his answer was acceptable. "Let me repeat what i said, You're leaving him to fend for himself? What would a glorified teacher of spoiled brats teach Naruto that he can use in the next month? Proper etiquette at a dinner table? Oh wait maybe some history lessons? He'd be better off by himself."

The hokage was dissapointed in Kakashi as was Jiraiya becasue they both knew who Kakashi's sensei was and who his sensei is to Naruto. "I have to agree with Anko, Kakashi, Ebisu may be able to cater tot he need of young children not yet in the academy but what good could he be to Naruto?" asked Jiraiya. The Hokage felt he needed to chime in as well. "I agree Kakashi, you of all people could find a teacher better suited for Naruto, Anko will take over as his Sensei for this month. We will discuss this after the exams Kakashi." With that Kakashi Shunsin's away.

Kakashi really got under Anko's skin. How could he stick Naruto, a kid with so much potential with Ebisu.

"Why is one of the Sannin hear talking about Naruto anyway, I know of his "burden" but that can't be the reason, whats the real reason you are hear Jiraiya?" Asked Anko in a Protective manor.

Jiraiya spoke, "well i was going to train the boy, but it seems you are pretty much set in doing that. He is still young i can start my training for him at a later time." Anko's curiosity was really going now, why would a Sannin want to train Naruto? Was it because if his "Tenant" as he called it? "Why would you want to train him, does it have to deal with is tenant?" Asked Anko truly interested in Jiraiyas true purpose here.

"Some what, but mainly it was a promise to his father. I planned on teaching him how to use the Kyubi's chakra, but that can wait." Explained the Sannin.

Anko never thought about having him use the Kyubi's chakra, shes have to think about that. "Who's his father anyway, im pretty sure he doesnt know?" Anko asked with no hidden intentions. The Hokage was first to respond this time. "That is something we can not tell you at this moment in time, maybe in the future depending on how things turn out." Anko was now a little suspicious as to why she couldnt know, never the less she let it slide for now.

"I am a little curious tho, what do you plan on teaching the boy?" the hokage asked out of sheer curiosity. "Well first im going to teach him a respectable and feared taijutsu style, and the rest, well your just going to have to wait and see arent you?" Anko's sly grin appeared and sent chills down the Hokages back.

"I understand Anko, please take care of the boy, i do believe he needs a friend. You are dismissed" Anko bowed and Shunshin'd out of the Hokages office. "I do believe we are in for a treat this year at the Exams, who knows what Anko will teach the boy." Said Hokage to his student. "I think your right old man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i want to thank everyone that checked out my story. Also, id like to thank the people who reviewed. I didnt think it would get as many favs as it did.**

**To reply to a few of the reviews, Will there be bashing? Probably a little bit, as Naruto spends more time with Anko he will start t act more like her. So he will start to have a take no shit from anyone attitude, so confrontations with people he feels may have treated him badly in the past could cause some bashing.**

**As to the comments about my spelling and grammar, yes i know its not up to par. Small capitalization errors and punctuation im not going to worry about, its just not really a big deal to me. Sorry for the longer wait for this chapter, im on vacation at the beach so i haven't had as much time to write. Usually ill try to update every 3-4 days or so depending on school starting back up. I always hate reading training in great detail so i tried to scoot past it. Also im terrible at writing fight scenes. oh well.**

**Anyways, lets hit up the next chapter, Narutos training is well underway. Lets see what hes learned.**

A Pair of Fangs

Chapter 3

The sun was just about to come up in Konoha. It was a calm morning with a slight breeze blowing a few leaves down the empty streets. The civilians of Konoha were just starting to stir, opening their shops. Everything from fresh produce from neighboring villages, to weapons and clothing shops. While the people of Konoha were getting ready for what they hoped was a busy day, a certain blonde was just getting up as the sun shined through his window. Naruto got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Turning on the shower the boy hopped in to get ready for what he was hoping was a day filled with training. After a quick shower, Naruto brushed his teeth and got dressed. With his new gear on, Naruto made his way into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Opening the refrigerator in his run down kitchen with nothing but a table and a single chair, with bare cupboards, Naruto grabs the nearly empty carton of milk and smells it. "_Eww, no way i can drink this, it smells rotten. At least with Anko now the villiagers wont mess with me and I can finally get some decent food for this place._" Naruto with no milk to eat his cereal with, just used water from his tap. "_Well i guess its better then nothing._"- Thought Naruto eating is bland breakfast. Naruto was eager to start his training for the month, only 28 days left and he was going to make the most of them. He couldn't help but think about the foolish display he made after Hinata lost her fight to Neji. He promised he would end Neji, and he wasn't one to go back on his word. He promised himself he would work hard and do whatever it takes to show Neji he means business. There was no doubt in his mind that his new trainer would work him to the bone. He had no idea what she was going to teach him, but he knew it wasnt going to be easy. Finishing his breakfast and grabbing some of his essentials for training he set out to training ground 25.(just picked a random number)

Arriving right on time at 7 am, Naruto waved to Anko, "Hi sensei, ready to start training?"

Anko just stood there with a grin on her face. "Gaki, thats what i should be asking you, I'm not like Kakashi, im not going easy on you. I'm not going to let up until im sure you can give that Hyuga shit what he deserves, understood?"

Not knowing just how hard his training was really going to be, Naruto pounded his fist into his hand. "Lets go!"

Anko grinned ever wider, reaching into her bag dropping a set of training weights. "Here u go kid, put these on. If you want to stand a chance in these exams you need to be as fast as that kid Lee. The Hyuga have a formidable taijutsu, but the one i'll be teaching you is not very well known and he wont know how to counter it."

Naruto nodded putting on the weights on his legs and arms. "How the hell am i supposed to move in these? These weights weigh more then i do!" -Naruto clearly questioning Ankos training method.

"Thats your problem gaki, but before you start laps around Konoha summon 5 clones that will be coming with me to learn the kata's of the Hebi style." -Anko not concerned with her students complaints seeing as she was sure he would get the hang of them sooner or later.

"How will i learn anything when u are teaching my clones?" -Naruto said clearly confused.

Anko immediately got a tick mark on or forehead, silently fuming Kakashi for not telling the blonde the most important part of the shadow clone. All the clones memories return to the creator. Making this particular jutsu extremely useful in cutting down time when learning ninjutsu's and learning taijutsu kata's. The only downside to this jutsu was the sheer amount of chakra it took to use. Many shinobi didnt have enough chakra to fully utilize this method of training. But Naruto wasnt the typical shinobi. The kyubi inside of him boosted his already massive reserves enabling him to summon hundreds of clones if needed.

"Naruto, do you not know the reason as to why this technique is considered forbidden? When a clone dispels the creator gains all the clones memories. When learning ninjutsu or kata's this comes in extremely handy. You can have multiple clones learning a jutsu to drastically cut down the time it takes to learn it." -Anko explained. Naruto just stood there nodding, absorbing all the information his sensei was telling him.

Naruto spoke "So while i work on my speed, my clones can learn the taijutsu style you want to teach me at the same time, thats perfect!" Clearly excited Naruto can't wait to get started.

"Not so fast kid, i said you can learn the Kata's for the taijutsu, you still need to spar with me to gain experience using it. Now summon the clones and start your laps, no breaks until noon when we will pause for a short lunch, then pick up after that for the rest of the night, got it?" -Anko said in a serious tone ordering her student.

Naruto nodded, "yes sensei, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" and instantly 5 clones puffed into existence. "Ok boys, you guys follow the sensei and do everything she says" The clones nodded and jumped away with Anko while the real Naruto tried to start his run around Konoha cursing his sensei for giving him so much weight to start out.

It was just past noon as Naruto fell to the ground, clearly tired from morning speed training. He had gotten a handle on the weights, but they were still a bit of a struggle for him. But Naruto had no objection to this training. He witnessed the result of training with weights. Naruto watched Rock Lee's fight, and when Lee took off his weights his speed increased tremendously. Naruto knew that to stand a chance against the Hyuga, who specialized in taijutsu, he would have to be quick. Naruto's ninjutsu repertoire was severely lacking so building speed and learning a taijutsu style was his best bet in his fight. Knowing the Hyuga are known for their Juken style that inflicts internal damage attacking their opponents Chakra Pathways, Naruto knew he would need something else up his sleeve to beat the Hyuga. Attacking a Hyuga solely using taijutsu was a sure fire way to lose the match. Naruto knew this, and he was certain his sensei did as well, so he would be patient and wait for Anko to teach him something to trump his opponent.

Going through the memories of his recently dispelled clones, that Anko decided to "help" Naruto dispel, a grin crossed his face as the memories revealed the basics of a new taijutsu style that his sensei uses. The Hebi style was unique, and not very well known, as very few people used it. The main ninjas who did use it were not what you would call a people persons so teaching their fighting style was out of the question. This particular style was based on quick srtikes, causes by feints and counter attacks. The user must be very flexible and agile to use this style or it would be easy to counter. This is why Anko's main training points focused on speed training and flexibility.

Naruto stood up to practice some of the strikes he had learnt from his clones when Anko appeared in front of him. "Now do you see why shadow clones are going to give you the edge in this fight?" -Said Anko as she Shunshin'd into existence.

"Hell yeah! One day and I already have the basics down." -Naruto said basically yelling from the excitement.

"Calm down gaki, that's not how a shinobi acts and if you keep it up i'll let the dead last find a new sensei. Yes you know the Kata's but that doesn't mean you know the basics. After we eat we will have a quick spar to see how you do in an actual fight with what you know." -Anko said with a serious tone, not wanting Naruto to get to ahead of himself. There was more to learning a fighting style besides memorizing the strokes.

After hearing the serious tone spoken by his sensei Naruto nodded knowing she was correct in everything she said. He would need to learn to control his emotions better because they can get in the way and be used against him. Thats not to say that all emotions were bad. Anger and rage can be channeled and controlled to give you a boost in a fight to overpower the enemy.

"Yes sensei, ill control myself from now on." -Spoke Naruto with a now emotionless tone.

Anko nodded in approval, "Sit tight while i get us some lunch." Jumping away from Naruto, Anko landed near the stream wear she found the boy just a couple of days ago. Soon after, she returned with a couple of fish and started a fire with a simple katon jutsu. The 2 ninjas ate in silence because Naruto was to tired to talk and he needed all the food he could get to replenish his energy.

"Ok breaks over, lets see what you can do with what you've learned today." -Anko said standing up, motioning for Naruto to do the same.

Naruto stood up following Anko as she jumped away into an open field with plenty of room for the two to spar.

"You know the drill, come at me with intent to kill and give it your all." -Anko said as she slid into her fighting position as Naruto did the same.

Naruto decided to make the first move, running at Anko he tries to hit her in the face and gut with a couple quick jabs. Anko easily blocked the punches and proceeded to counter his last jab with one or her own hitting Naruto in the gut causing him to bend over in pain then received a quick kick to his stomach sending him flying back to hit a tree.

"Good job in not utilizing a single thing the Hebi style represents. Going for obvious strikes like you did is the exact opposite of this style. Snakes wait for the opportune time to strike, not going in for the kill shot right away. Enter the fight with attacks that are easy to recover from if blocked or countered, then use what you have learned with feints to trick the enemy into thinking you are going for another basic attack that they can counter and only then strike the enemy with swiftness. If you can't do this then you **will** lose." -Anko explain as Naruto slowly rose to his feet.

Twenty minutes and a few more wind stealing blows later, Naruto was getting the basics of the Hebi style down. He had not managed to land a strike on Anko, but he now understood the principle of the style. Naruto was getting a feeling for leading the enemy into thinking his attacks were predictable then using feints and quick counter attacks to leave the enemy off balance. It wouldn't be to long before he could learn more intermediate strikes and pose a real threat to his opponents. But before he could take the next step in in taijutsu training he must first have complete understanding of the attacks he learnt today, and increase his speed and stamina to an acceptable level.

Naruto stands in front of Anko slightly hunched over from his spar with his teacher, as she shows no sign of even being in a spar sitting her hand on her hip. "Not bad gaki, this style will work for you we just need to make some improvement in your speed and stamina. Now for the rest of the day i want to work on your chakra control as well as speed and taijutsu. Summon 20 clones for chakra control, another 5 for kata practice and put those weights back on, we'll make you as slithery as a snake yet." -Anko said with one of her well known grins on her face.

Naruto sighed not quite recovered from the recent spar and did as he was told summoning the clones. "How are we going to work on my chaka control, ive already got the tree walking exercise down, what else is there.?" -Naruto questioned.

"Well Kakashi did actually teach you something, well gaki after tree walking comes water walking." -Anko said, earning a confused look from her student. "Dont give me that stupid look, water walking is similar to tree walking but requires more control. Take 15 clones to the stream over there and start the exercise. It will take some time for you to learn it but i need your control better for what im going to teach you."

Naruto did exactly as his sensei said, telling his clones to start the water walking training, while he put his weights back on and continued his speed training. "_I've learned more in 1 day from Anko-sensei then Kakashi taught me all together. There is no way the Hyuga will stand a chance!" _ And with that thought, Naruto ran off, leaving Anko to her thoughts.

"_We'll show them what a monster can do. Naruto is not to be taken lightly, he grasps things very quickly with his clones. Konoha and everyone attending the exams are in for a big surprise"_ -Anko grins as she can't wait to show the world what Naruto is capable of.

A few days later in the early morning, Naruto was finishing up his rounds around Konoha for his speed training. The weights seemed almost nonexistent to him now. He would be getting them upgraded very soon. During the last few days his training has progressed quickly. Water walking came easy to him now, and Anko decided to kick it up a notch by having his clones practice some beginner and intermediate Katas on the water to help his control. She also had him practice water walking solo while she threw kunai and senbon at him to improve his agility and awareness. Luckily for Naruto his cuts healed fairly quickly or this particular method of training wouldnt do much good. Once Naruto's chakra control was up to an acceptable level according to Anko, she was going to teach him something that she never thought she'd teach anyone. Although Naruto didnt know it yet, but he was going to become the next generation of Snake Summoner. Currently the snake summoning contract was held by two other people. One Orochimaru and Anko the other. It would usually be very rare to have three active summoners at one time, but Orochimaru never utilized the summons like they are meant to be. Orochimaro only summons Manda, the snake king. Orochi. thinks all the other members of the snake clan are less superior and of no use. Manda did not consider Orochimaru to be loyal. Orochi. would partake in experiments involving snakes along with trying to make himself look like a snake. Manda found this blatant disrespect for his kind intolerable. Therefore, Orochi. may not take on student to learn the snake arts. Also, after some experimentation with his own eyes, Orochi. turned his permanently into eyes resembling a snake. This was one of the most disrespectful things Orochi. has done because those eyes are reserved only for those who complete the Snake Sage training, which Orochi. did not, saying it would not benefit him.

Anko was sure the blonde would make a great candidate for snake summoner. She couldn't explain why, but she knew Naruto was bound for great things, and only he could bring back the reputation of the snake contract.

Naruto was sitting on the ground eating some fish he recently caught when Anko appeared in front of him with a large scroll on her back which Naruto took interest in. "Is that a summoning contract sensei?" Asked the blonde. Who was not showing it on the outside, but mentally was very excited if he was going to learn to summon.

"Nice job gaki, yes this is a summoning contract. Im guessing you don't know but i am currently the only one who may recruit ninja's to sign this. From your run in with Orochi. im sure you have seen what a summoner is capable of." Replied Anko who took off the large scroll and untied it causing it to roll open.

"Wait, YOU have the snake summoning contract? How? Who did you get it from? Dont tell me you" Naruto was cut off by his sensei who was a little angry at the direction this conversatin was headed.

"Yes Naruto, i have this contract because Orochi. let me sign it when he was still loyal to Konoha. He was my sensei when i was just a genin like you. I will answer no more questions on this subject because thats all you need to know right now. Now i know you probably have more questions but right now is not the time, you need to focus on your training and you dont need distractions. All of your chakra control training has been for this purpose. I needed you control to the level i thought good enough so you wouldnt be wasting it while trying to learn this. Now,first sign your name in blood next to mine of the scroll then put your hand print below your name, next i want you to bite your thumb go through the hand signs boar, dog, bird, moneky and lastly ram, then slam your hand into the ground. The amount of chakra you use will determined the size of summoned snake appears. Try it out pumping a decent amount of chaka into it and lets see what your get."

Taking in all the information his senei just told him he nodded and proceed to bit his thumb and go through the hand signs and slamming his hand into the ground, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**".

In a puff of smoke a medium sized snake appeared with a deep black color and about ten feet long and about 6 inches wide.

The snake spoke first. "You ssssumoned me Anko-sssan"

Anko shook her head no indicating it wasnt her doing, "It was not me Metsu-sama." Pointing to Naruto she spoke again "Meet the newest addition to the snake summoning clan, Naruto Uzumaki. I've taken him as a student."

Metsu slithered over to Naruto testing the air with his tongue. The summon wanted to get a feel for this boy to make sure he was someone he seemed fit to join the snake clan. He was slightly taken aback by what he discovered. "Anko-sssan, he has an essence filled with more rage then Orochi, we can not accept him if thisss isss true.

Naruto was confused, he didnt know what the snake ment at first, he was not a hateful ninja. Then it hit him, his burden sealed inside of him must be what the snake was picking up on. Anko knew this as well and thought it might be a problem.

"Do you know of the attack on Konoha 13 years ago Metsu-sama?" -Anko asked.

"Of courssse Anko-sssan, the Kyubi almossst dessstroyed the village completely. However i am not aware of how the beassst wasss dessstroyed." Stated the black snake while slither back towards Anko.

"The Kyubi was not nessesarily destroyed, it was sealed into a child. The kyubi's power was to great to simply be killed, there was no other option but to create a jinchūriki. Naruto is the Kyubi's container. As you know the Kyubi is a being of hatred, Im positive that is the essence you picked up on. Take a deeper examination of Naruto and you will see that he is not what you first sensed." -Replied Anko with the utmost confidence that Naruto was ment to be the next snake summoner.

Metsu slithered his way back to Naruto. His tongue testing the air around the blonde more thorough. "I sssee what you mean Anko-sssan, there isss a bright light within thisss boy, we will watch him closssely." Looking Naruto in the eyes Metsu spoke "Forgive my missstake in deccciding your fate prematurely Naruto-sssan. I am Metsssu, I specialize in recon. I sssense a great goodnesss in you, but alssso a great evil. I can ssspeak for the sssnake clan in sssaying we expect great thingsss of you. If Anko-sssan hasss given you a chanccce, we have full confidenccce in her judgement."

Naruto, who is pretty much in a state of shock due to the scene that just occurred could only bow in respect. " Thank you for this chance Metsu-sama, i will not let you down." -Naruto said and bowed again.

"Feel free to call upon me again when needed Naruto-sssan. If there isss nothing elssse i will take my leave." -Metsu said. Naruto nodded his head and Metsu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Anko was the first to speak. "Congratulations, you are now an official summoner of the snake clan." Naruto just nodded, giving Anko the idea that he was upset about something. "What is it gaki? I'd have to guess its about the Kyubi."

Naruto lifted his head and spoke. "Just hearing Metsu say i had a great darkness in me, what do you think Anko-sensei?"

Anko had a very serious look on her face and spoke. "I think metsu is right Naruto, you do have a great darkness inside of you. You heard what he said tho, you have a great light also. That light will outshine that darkness. There is nothing to worry about."

Hearing his sensei reassure him made all of Naruto's worry disappear, at least on the outside. "Youre right sensei, i have nothing to worry about. So whats next on the list for training?"

Anko knew Naruto was still worried, but she also knew it was something he'd have to deal with on his own. "Uping your weights for starters gaki, you know the rest, oh and how do you feel about tattoos"

Naruto was confused by the question. "They're cool i guess why?"

Anko showed Naruto a grin that sent shivers down his back then Shunshin'd away.

Its the morning of the exams, Naruto is just getting out of bed to do his routine. Witin twenty minutes Naruto was out of his house and headed to the stadium where the fights were taking place. Naruto was just out of his house and shutting the door when he felt a presence. "Come now Anko i know youre there, come out now."

Anko appeared on Naruto's porch on front of him. "Good job gaki, just making sure you are on your toes. Dont want that Hyuga getting the drop on you now do we?"

Naruto smiled. "Isn't this the part where you give me a pep talk and boost my self-esteem?"

Anko grinned and punched Naruto in the stomach catching him by surprise. "Go get'em gaki, hows that?"

Naruto laughed, "Thanks sensei, no way i can lose now."

"Come on kid lets go, don't wanna be late, you do have the first fight." -Anko said then Jumped away.

Naruto's smile just grew even bigger. "_Where would i be without sensei, hmm she looks good from this view._"

Anko didnt even turn her head or slow down when she replied to nothing. "I heard that gaki, you win this tournament and maybe ill let you touch it."

The grin on Naruto's face could be seen from a mile away. "I' got this in the bag sensei, youre gonna owe me a good time when this is all done."

Nothing was said between the two, just two identical grins.

Naruto was currently walking out to the center of the stadium with the other finalists. The stadium was packed with civilians and shinobi alike. Naruto was slightly in awe at the amount of people who were in attendance. That feeling quickly dissapeared when he caught a glimpse of his oppenent Neji Hyuga. Naruto knew his fight wasn't going to be a push over, but he was confident e would win. The Hyuga would underestimate him like everyone else would. The blonde also saw that a certain Uchiha was missing from the group. "_Of course he's not here, when is Kakashi on time for anything._" -Thought Naruto. Naruto looked up to the box with the Hokage in it. He watched as the Hokage greeted the Kazekage, who was from Suna. There was something familiar about the Kazekage. Naruto was not exactly sure but he felt as if he knew him. While Naruto wa looking at the Kazekage, he to was also looking at Naruto. The Kazekage also felt what Naruto felt. Although the Kazekage wasnt sure what caused this feeling, he would make a note and check it out later. The Hokage was now addressing the audiance now, giving a speech on the purpose of these fights. Naruto was only half listening as he was ready to get to his fight and show the Hyuga a little about fate.

After the Hokage was done with his speech the proctor of the fights Genma Shiranui took over. "Will everyone please leave the arena except Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga." -Spoke Genma, as all the contestants leaped off the grounds.

"Shinobi ready?" -Asked Genma. The two ninja nodded. "First fight, begin!"

Naruto just stood there looking at Neji as he stepped into a fighting stance. "Does the dead last want to say something before he comes to his fate?" Neji spoke to Naruto.

Naruto grinned before replying, "Remember what i said a month ago Hyuga-_sama_, I will destroy you for you disrespect to Hinata-san."

Neji scoffed, "Your fate is already decided for you Uzumaki, Talent is decided at birth, and a low life like you has no place in the shinobi world. You think because you changed your clothes people will take you seriously? I suggest you give up now before you embarrass yourself more."

Naruto stared back at Neji and spoke, "Fate is not something that is determained at birth branch member-san, i know you think it is because of your cursed seal on your forehead. Yet you try so hard to change that with all your training and treatment of Hinata. I'm here to show you the you make your own fate. Stop crying about being a branch member and do something about it." And with that said Naruto slid into his fighting stance.

Neji was fuming. He couldnt believe he was disrespected to a low life like Naruto. Neji activated his Byakugan. "I will show you your fate Uzumaki."

A fight began and Naruto charged at Neji. The two exchanged a few blows, neither one landing an attack. Naruto aims a strike at Neji's chest, Neji counters his attack and stikes Naruto's chest. Naruto is forced to jump back avoiding more harm. "_Damn he's quick, good thing i was able to avoid the full force of that attack or i could have been in trouble._" -Thought Naruto as he landed on his feet about fifteen feet away from the Hyuga.

"What is wrong Uzumaki? Are you starting to see your fate?" -Asked Neji with arrogance.

Naruto replied while charging at Neji kicking up his speed a little bit, "Your arrogance is suffocating, I'll have to do something about that."

Naruto and Neji once again began to exchange blows, Naruto's sudden speed increase caught Neji by surprise. Neji went to strike one Naruto's chakra pathways, but Naruto saw the attack coming. Naruto's new flexibility let him duck under the attack and strike Neji in the stomach. Naruto's attack knocked the wind out of Neji for a second, but that was all that Naruto needed. While Neji was catching his wind from the attack Naruto quickly kicked Neji in the face knocking him on the ground. With blood coming out of Neji's mouth from the force of the attack he stood up slightly surprised and not willing to admit Naruto got the upper hand on him.

"Everyone gets lucky from time to time Uzumaki, lets end this." And Neji charged Naruto.

The crowd was nothing short of surprised. Mostly everyone thought Naruto as a dead last who had no chance of winning a fight against a Hyuga as talented as Neji. Anko was sitting next to one of her only friends Kurenai Yuhi. Kurenai was especially surprised at the young blonde. She thought he had only gotten lucky in his fight against her student Kiba. She looked over to her friend Anko who had a grin on her face because she knew that her student had more tricks up his sleeve.

Kurenai spoke to Anko "What did you teach this boy Anko, he shouldnt stand a chance against a Hyuga like Neji?"

"Oh not much Kuenai, just made him the next snake summoner, increased his speed and stamina, and a few other things." -Anko said with a grin.

"You what! Why would you let him sign the summoning contract, you've only known him for a month." -Kurenai replied thinking Anko was out of her mind.

Anko was slightly angry at her friend for questioning her judgement. "Have your ever bothered to have a conversation with Naruto? Do you know anything about him other then he is the Kyubi's container?"  
Not waiting for Kurenai to speak again Anko spoke "I didnt think so. Naruto is capable of much more then you think, and he is extremely loyal to those that dont shun him for no reason. Id think youd get to know him first before passing judgement Kurenai." -Anko was disappointed in her friend, Kurenai who was not usually one to judge people before knowing who they are.

Kurenai knew she was wrong to think f Naruto that way. She also knew she shouldnt question he friends judgement. If someone like Anko was taken in by Naruto then he must be a great person. Kurenai bowed her head and continued to watch the fight.

Naruto and Neji were we engaged in a heated taijutsu fight with neither showing any signs of slowing down. If Naruto landed a hit on Neji it would only make him try that much harder to do the same to him. The two genins were both panting tired from nothing but taijutsu for 20 minutes staight. The distance between the two was about 15 feet. Neji chose speak. "Lets end this Uzumaki, ill end this with a final blow"

Neji charged Naruto with great speed which Naruto suspected. Naruto quickly made a hand sign and leaped over Neji. The puff of smoke caught Neji by surprise and he stopped a few feet before Naruto. Naruto knew of the blind spot the Hyuga had in there Byakugan. Unknown to Neji the real Naruto was standing directly behind him.

Naruto reached out his and shouted "**Sen'eijashu**" Naruto's outstretched arm reveled a tattoo's forearm. The tattoo was a snake wrapping around Naruto's forearm going down his wrist to his hand. This tattoo allowed him to summon snakes without offering blood. All he had to do was channel chakra into his tattoo. With great speed two snakes shot out of his arm. The snakes wrapped around Neji's neck both biting him injecting him with a poison that would attack his nervous system and cause paralysis until issued an antidote. With a flick of his wrist Neji shot back to Naruto.

"Did your all seeing eyes know this was going to happen Neji-_sama_? You are done Hyuga. You might as well quit being a ninja. If you go into every fight thinking you should win because of your supossed superior blood you **ARE **fated to lose." -Naruto spoke while holding up Neji with his snakes.

Naruto punched Neji in the face while letting go of him sending him flying into the ground. "The match is over proctor. If he isnt treated with an antidote soon he wont recover from the poison from my snakes." -Naruto said as he walked away into a changing room.

The crowd for a few seconds was completely silent not believing what they had just witnessed. Most the ninja force was shocked to see Naruto now held a contract with snakes, while the civilians saw a monster beat a Hyuga with a cheap trick. The Hokage had to grin at the site of the match. He was very proud of Naruto but wasnt sure what to think about Anko having him sign the snake contract. He knew that people already hated him for something he couldnt control. Now they see that he can use snakes like Anko and Orochi. he knew the civilians would judge him even harder. Meanwhile the Kazekage was secretly fuming at the site. This blonde now had a summoning contract with snakes. He would have to see what more this boy was capable of. As the seconds ticked by the ninja's in the crowd started to cheer on Naruto for his excellent display in defeating an opponent everyone thought was superior.

Naruto was met by Anko in the contestant waiting room. The other fighters were starring at Naruto in disbelief. Noone tought Naruto could win, let alone win fairly easily. Naruto ignored the stares and sat down next to his sensei.

"You know im one step closer to winning" Was all Naruto could get out before Anko slammed her lips into Naruto's Shocking everyone in the room.

Anko pulled away and grinned. Naruto sat there shocked at his sensi. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Just think of it as a taste of whats to come if you win gaki. If you can handle it." -Anko said with a flirtatious tone.

Naruto was practically drooling from is sensei's sexy antics. If he wasnt motivated to win this tournament before this moment, he was now.

**Well there you have it. Not the best place to end a chapter but oh well, it will do. R&R. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Author Note

Sorry guys this isnt an update, it was going to be but i just lost the chapter i wrote. After proofing it i tried to save it and ddint realize i had been logged out. well i lost the chapter and i dont feel like typing it again tonight so it will have to wait till tomorrow or the next day. Sorry guys, shit pisses me off. I will be writing more tho i havent quit this story.

Sorry for the long wait. :/


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I just dont have much desire to write these chapters that follow mostly canon. On top of getting shit for my next semester rdy has been a pain. I appreciate the encouraging comments its what actually makes me wanna write more. Just wanna let ya know i wont be abandoning the story, and i know where i want the story to go. **

**Ok first, people complaining about me not typing out OrichiMARU. Really? Who gives a shit. I dont always feel like typing it. Get over it and move on.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews. Seemed some liked the fight with Naruto and Neji and some thought it was so-so. I'm terrible at writing fight scenes but i think the more i try the better they will get just bare with meh.**

**On with the show.**

Naruto was feeling good about his fight with Neji. To Naruto, fate was not something that is set in stone. Every choice a person makes alters their fate, and Neji spouting crap about Naruto's fate being determined at birth was the complete opposite of his beliefs. This was the main reason Naruto was confident in his fight. Neji would think he would win easy against a dead-last, it being his destiny to be better then others. But Naruto knew better and never underestimated his opponent. After a brief rest and a few encouraging words from his sensei Naruto and Anko made their way back to the Arena to watch the remaining fights. As Naruto and Anko took their seats, they caught the last few minutes of Shikamaru's fight with Temari. Naruto was slighty confused becasue he thought the next fight was between Sasuke and Gaara. After a few seconds of wondering what was going on Naruto overheard some shinobi saying something about Sasuke not being here so they skipped his match until a later time. As Naruto and Anko watched the end of Shikamaru's fight they were first shocked that the lazy Nara thought so far ahead. Then they had to laugh at him quiting the match. To Naruto it looked like the match was an easy win for him, he didnt understand why he quit. But he was going to find out why.

"Be right back sensei, i'm going to see what that was all about." said Naruto referring to Shikamaru quitting.

Not waiting for his sensei to reply Naruto jumped down and landed next to his classmate.

"Yo, Shikamaru, why the hell did u quit, you had this fight in the bag?" Said Naruto, standing in front of Shikamaru with his arms crossed on his chest.

Shikamaru put his hands into his pockets and looked up into the sky and spoke. "I was nearly out of chakra from the few failed attempts at the Shadow Imitation Jutsu, it would have been a pain to continue."

Naruto sighed and put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "You know, i find that completely believable in your case, but this is the Chunin exams dont you want to be promoted? -Naruto asked

"I dont see the big deal about being a genin a little longer, just gives me more time to relax." -Shikamaru spoke in a bored manner.

"You know i could use a sparring partner like you, i'll be in touch." And Naruto jumped back to his seat before Shikamaru could reply.

Shikamaru started to walk back to his seat in the stands. "Troublesome blonde's, i have a feeling i wont be able to just watch the clouds very much anymore."

Naruto had just landed back in his seat and was questioned by Anko. "He said it would have been to much of a pain to continue because he was low on chakra, haha"

Anko shook her head "What a lazy ass bum." Anko and Naruto both laughed at the expense of the Nara.

Meanwhile, the crowd was starting to get restless because the final fight was supposed to take place and the Uchiha was no where to be found. Naruto couldnt help but get a little angry at his _sensei_. Kakashi was taking every second he had to train Sasuke and Naruto was sure he wasnt even a concern for his original sensei. After a few short minutes and a couple thrown buckets of popcorn later two people appeared in the center of the arena. The leaves cleared to reveal Sasuke and Kakashi standing back to back. The crowd cheered at the sight and couldn't wait for the Uchiha to show everyone how tough he was. After a few short minutes of talking the the proctor Kakashi jumped up into the stands leaving Sasuke to start the fight. Genma called for Gaara to come down to start the fight.

"Begin!" Genma shouted.

**Ok sry if this bugs some people but im going to skip this fight. We all know how it turns out and if i was a reader i wouldnt want to read it for the 100th time. We are going to go right to the part where the invasion starts. If this bugs people im sorry, i am just a little pissed from having to write this again. Aslo, Orochimaru had to find a new summon contact for this attack see as the snakes wouldnt help him.**

So many things happened at once. A massive Genjutsu was cast on the audience, most of the shinobi in the crowd where able to release it. Naruto who was weak to Genjutsu started feeling the effects as his sensei slapped him in the back of the head to snap him out of it. While this was happening a few loud crashes where heard outside of the arena. Naruto and Anko were quick to jump to the top of the Arena to see what was going on. After seeing a few giant rhinoceros's destroying the village the pair looked at each other. Naruto wasnt sure what was going on but knew an invasion was taking place. Anko on the other hand knew it had to be Orochimaru. He would have had to find a new summoning contract because the snakes would never participate in this act.

"Sensei, im going to go after Gaara and Sasuke, if im right then Gaara is like me and holds a tailed beast and he will be to much for Sasuke." -said Naruto as he took of his weights.

Anko simply nodded becasue she was thinking the same thing. "Go ahead gaki, but becareful, you know from experience how powerful a host can be. Don't take the boy lightly."

Naruto wished his sensei good luck and jumped after the Gaara and sasuke. Anko on the other hand was ready to back up her fellow shinobi during this invasion. Spotting a few other leaf jonin Anko jumped over to them to lend a hand. Meanwhile while this was taking place a large barrier was constructed on top of a building. Inside held Orochimaru standing infront of his old sensei and current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. A group of ANBU stood outside the construct trying to destroy it with nothing working. The Hokage was on his own in this fight.

Sasuke was standing in front of Gaara, who was halfway transformed into a sand demon. Naruto had caught up the the two and was watching the fight from a safe distance to get a handle on what the red head was capable of. Naruto watched as the two charged each other. Sasuke had a chidori ready to strike. Sasuke's attack tore through the sand arm of Gaara, who screamed in pain. Gaara was now screaming fanaticaly with excitement. His sand arm has grown back and now a tail of sand has formed behind him. Gaara was now on the offensive with increased speed charging the Uchiha. Sasuke managed to dodge few attacks before sending a fireball of his own at Gaara. His attack had ittle to no effect. Seeing that chidori was the only thing that would work he charged up another one. Sasuke was panting from the lack of chakra but was going to push though. The two charged at each other, before Sasukes attack struck he activated his cursed seal for the extra power sense he was low on chakra. The attack tore through Gaara once again but still wasnt enough as it just grew back. The curse seal was now taking its tole on the Uchiha, it appeard he couldn't move and was left wide open for an attack. Gaara shot towrds the downed Sasuke ready to attack. "_Shit! He isnt getting up, its time i step in!_" -thought Naruto as he disappeared. Naruto reappeared above Gaara before he could attack the defenseless Uchiha and delivered a downward kick with his heel to the head of the red head. The attack slammed the red head intot eh tree branch below. Gaara was slow to recover but when he made it back up the the level of the two leaf shinobi he noticed a 3rd had just arrived being a pink haired girl.

"Sakura get Sasuke out of here now, he is in no shape to continue this fight. I'll take over from here." Said Naruto never taking his eyes of of his target.

"What do you mean baka! If Sasuke couldnt beat that thing how do you expect to?" -yelled Sakura in return.

Naruto was angry at being understmated like always by his teammates. "Sakura...DO AS I SAY NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" -yelled Naruto at his teammate catching her off guard. "Trust me on this ok, i can handle things here on my own just go now, get sasuke some help."

Sakura was surprised at the attitude of her teamate but grabbed Sasuke and took him away from the fight so he wouldn't get in the way. Now Gaara was staring down Naruto and spoke.

"YOU WILL PROVE MY EXISTENCE UZUMAKI!" screamed Gaara who was now completely covered in sand except for his feet.

"Your existence is a mistake Gaara. I wont let you hurt anymore of my comrades." -Said Naruto in a serious tone.

Naruto created 3 clones and sent them to attck the demon. With the clones coming from all different directions Gaara could only destroy two with his wind bullets leaving one to land a kick from behind sending Gaara into the air. The real Naruto now appeared above Gaara and landed another heel kick to his head sending him flying back into a tree branch. Gaara's upgraded version seemed to make him stronger now becasue he was quicker to retaliate. He sent a few sand bullets at Naruto whos speed helped him dodge the attacks but it was a close call. "_I need to think of something to do, my snake attacks won't have much effect becasue hes completely covered in that sand armor now._" -thought Naruto. Naruto made a hand sign and shouted **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. **Within seconds a hundered clones of Naruto appeared and all charged at Gaara. The clones dog piled Gaara and there was a brief silence.

"AHHHH" -yelled Gaara who let his beast take full control now as he transformed into a giant sand raccoon.

Naruto jumed away surprised at what had transpired. Gaara was a host just like he was, and he gave his beast almost total control. Naruto knew he had to do soemthing and be quick about it. "_Looks like only one thing left i can do._" Naruto jumped away to a clearing and bit his thumbs went through a few hands signs and slammed his hand into the ground. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu. **

A giant cloud of smoke appeared, after a few minutes it cleared revealing Naruto standing on top of the head of the Lord of all snakes Manda.

"**It would appear your firsst time ssummoning me young Uzumaki iss a time a dire need.**" spoke Manda as he was starring down the sand raccon in front of him.

"Yes Manda-sama, I am trying to protect my village, it is under attack right now and i had no other choices but to summon you. Please forgive me." -Naruto said and bowed.

"**None ssense boy. You did very well to ssummon me. It is my duty to protect the leaf and being free of Orochimaru, thiss givess the ssnake clan the chance to redeam itsself. This will not be an easy fight tho young one. Our opponent iss the one-tailed beasst SShukaku. I believe you are familiar with the tailed beassts are you not?**" -Hissed Manda.

Naruto looked downward feeling ashamed of his tenant. "Yes Manda-sama i house the nine-tailed beast inside of me."

As Naruto and Manda spoke for the first time Gaara appeared on top of Shukaku's head and said soemthing Naruto couldnt hear. Within moments Gaara was hunched over as if to be asleep. "**I'M ALIVE! WOOHOOO, AND PLAY TOYS FOR ME AS WELL! I'M GONNA KILL EVERYTHING!**" Shouted Shukaku who just gained 100% control now.

Manda was the first to speak. "**Get ready Uzumaki, the fight hass just begone.**"

**Fūton: Renkūdan **Shouted Shukaku as a few Air bullets shot at Naruto and Manda with great speed.

"**Hold on snakelet.**" Said Manda.

The attack by Shukaku seemed to hit its mark and Shukaku screamed out in joy. "**WOHOO I KILLED THEM! WHOS NEXT!**"

Seconeds later the smoke from the attack cleared and the ground started to shake. Shukaku looked down to see what was happening when Manda jumped out of the ground behind Shukaku to attack him. Shukaku noticed what was happening and with a swipe of his tail he tried to hit the duo. Manda seeing the attack coming quickly shed his skin and slithered away to avoid being hit.

Off in the distance Anko noticed a large explosion and was worried about he student. After the smoke cleared, what she saw put her at ease. Manda had jumped out from the ground behind a giant sand raccoon. "_Looks like the gaki is in good hands. Give em hell for me Naruto_" -Thought Anko.

Panting from all the action Manda was regaining his breathe. "**Thiss iss not going to be eassy young Uzumaki.**"

"What should we do Manda-sama?" Asked a worried Naruto.

"**I believe we need to wake the boy on top of SShukaku. Waking him sshould ssend the beasst back into the sseal.**" replied Manda.

Naruto grinned because he had a plan. "I've got an idea, I hope you have good aim Lord."

After the two went over the plan Manda charged at Shukaku who was still screaming like crazy from all the fun he was having. Shukaku continued to shoot air bullets at Manda who was making his way closer to the beast. As this happened Naruto slid down Manda's back and stopped at his tail. When Manda was sure Naruto was in place he flung Naruto at Shukaku with a flick of his tail. Doing this put Manda off balance and he took a hit from one of Shukaku's air bulets causing him to scream out in joy. Naruto who was getting closer to Gaara yelled out **Sen'eijashu**. Snakes shot out from Narutos sleeve and coiled around Gaara's neck. Naruto had the snakes retract back into his sleeve, which propelled him towards Gaara. When Naruto was about to hit Gaara he cocked his fist back and slammed it into Gaara's jaw.

"AHHHHHHHH" -Gaara screamed out in pain.

"**NOOO! MY FUN ISN'T DONE YET!**" yelled Shukaku as he was forced back into his seal. Manda seeing that his summoner had succeded returned to his home in a puff of smoke.

The two boys, Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground. Both completly exhausted from the fight. Naruto slowly got to his feet and stated to walk towards Gaara. Gaara was afraid of the boy and tried to crawl away with no success.

Naruto now stood over top of Gaara and spoke. "Where do you think your going? You have a lot to answer for. You know i could have ended up just like you. See, i have a monster stored inside of me as well." This shocking information to Gaara caused his eyes to get big. "_He is just like me?_" -thought Gaara hearing Narutos words. "Thats right, i'm just like you. If we are anything alike then we didn't have a happy life growing up. We were hated for somethign that wasn't our fault. The difference between us is that i didn't give into that hate, no matter how much i hated the world. Unlike you, i didnt have any family growing up." as Naruto spoke the sand siblings appeared next to Gaara. "You have two siblings here to help you and comfort you. But instead you chose to shut everyone out and give into hate! Now i hope you realize that giving in to the hate and blocking everyone out is the wrong thing to do. You dont have to prove your existence to anyone by killing people. Prove your existence by finding people who are important to you and protecting them. I may not have many friends but i do have people that i want to protect, and so do you." Naruto was now looking at Temari and Kankuro. "And you two, You're afraid of your own brother! If you just tried to understand what hes going through this would have never happened!" Naruto was now yelling. "He is your blood and yet you treat him like a monster! We are not the monsters we hold, we are humans just like you!"

Naruto was now panting and was about to fall over from being to tired to stand when Anko appeared to catch him. "_Well said Naruto._" Anko was now looking at the sand three. "You guys better head back to the village and get him fixed up, I think the fight is now over and the sand made a big mistake." And Anko jumped back towards the village carrying her student to the hospital.

Two days have passed since that attack on Konoha. Naruto was sleeping when he was woken up by the sun shining through a window in the hospital. Naruto opened his eyes and ddint recognize where he was at. After a few seconds he realised it had to be a hospital because the last thing he could remember was passing out after talking to Gaara and his siblings. Shortly after sitting up and realizing where he was Anko had walked through the door.

"Well its about time your up Gaki, you've been out two days. I was beginning to think you weren't getting up. Looks like you used all your chakra and then some." -said Anko as she greeted her student.

Naruto grinned his foxy smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Haha, yeah i guess so sensei, but it was worth it. I think i helped out Gaara and i protected the people who matter to me right?"

Anko was saddened at what she had to tell the blonde next. "Well Naruto not everyone made in throught his invasion. The Hokage was killed."

Hearing Anko's words brought many emotions to Narutos face, most noticable where rage and sadness. "Who is strong enough to kill the old man! Why didn't anyone help him!"

Anko knew this moment was going to come. She had to tell Naruto about her past. "Naruto there is something that i need to tell you about me but first, it was Orochimaru who killed the Hokage."

"What does Orochimaru have to do with you?" -asked Naruto in a confused tone.

"Do you see this mark on my shoulder?" -asked Anko as she bent down showing Naruto her shoulder. Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw. "You see Orochimaru was my sensei when i graduated the acdemey at 10. See, like you i didnt have very many friends because i was an orphan. When Orochimaru became my sensei, i felt like i belonged somewhere. Shortly after we trained together he gave me this cursed seal. Not long after he gave it to me he fled the village because he was caught preforming experiments on konoha citizens. I chased after him because he was all i had and i didn't want to lose it. I was found in a village outside of Konoha by some Jonins who brought me back to the village. Ever since that day i have been treated like shit by most of the village. I never knew what Orochimaru was doing when i was younger, and ive never used this seal he gave me. But ever since he left i havent been able to rid myself of him. Thats why ive made it my goal to get rid of this seal and kill Orochimaru not only for myself but for this village."

Naruto took in everyting his sensei said to him. It made him realize she was just like him. Hated for something that was out of their hands. "I wasn't able to protect everyone this time Sensei but i promise you, i will train evern harder now and i will protect you. I'll get strong and help you defeat Orochimaru, and ill even get rid of that seal too. Thats a promise, and i never break a promise!"-replied Naruto.

This brought a smile to Anko's face. She wouldnt admit it but it made her feel good to hear someone say that they would help her. It made her feel needed for the first time in a long time. "Thats a petty big promise Naruto, are you sure you're up to it?" -questioned Anko.

"I'm as sure of this promise as i am that your the hottest kunoichi in the leaf!" said Naruto with a grin.

"Haha well you are fight about one thing i am pretty damn sexy!" said Anko.

The two remained talking about their fights during the invasion when an old man with long white hair appeared in the window. "Hey there Anko-chan how about a hug for your favorite pervert?" -said the Sannin.

Without any hesitation Anko threw a kunai aimed at the sannins junk. Jiraiya quickly rose from his crouch to dodge the kunai. "Dont let me hear you call me that again or i won't miss next time old man!"

Naruto was now confused. "Hey Sensei, whos this guy?"

Jiraiya spoke before Anko could. "Well dear boy im the one and only Toad Sage of Mt. Myōboku, Jiraiya of the Sannin!" -said the Sannin with a pose.

"You dont look like much to me" Jiraiya sweatdropped. "What do you want anyway?" -asked Naruto.

"You have been picked by me to go on a trip to find the new Hokage, What do you day?" -asked Jiraiya.

Naruto yawned "Ahhhhaaaa, sounds boring. No thanks, i have to train to get stronger to protect the people of this village." Anko started to laugh at the sannins exspense. Had just been turned down by a 14 year old.

"Well if you wanna get strong this is the perfect thing for you. I'll teach you a powerful jutsu, huh? Now what do you think?" -said Jiraiya, knowing he had the blonde now.

"Hmmm" Naruto thought, "What kinda jutsu we talking about?"

"A special jutsu created by the Fourth Hokage himself. Only I can teach you now." -said Jiraiya as he grinned.

Naruto looked at his sensei almost as if to ask permission to go. "Dont look at me gaki, your the one who wants to get stong to protect little ole me right?" As Anko spoke she bent over showing her cleavage to Naruto and winking at him.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off his sensei as his nose started to bleed. The same went for Jiraiya. After wiping away the blood Naruto pried his eyes away from a now laughing Anko and looked to the old man. "Lets do this old man!"Naruto said as everyone laughed at the young blonde.


	6. Story Update

Wow it's been awhile sense I've looked at this story.

For being as short as it is (and poorly written) it seems some people enjoyed it.

I'm going to be revisiting this story shortly. Not sure if I will be rewriting old chapters or just making improvements from here on out.

After going back and reading it im thinking to myself "wtf Anko wouldn't talk like this." So im going to try and fix what I dislike about it and see if we can't get it started up again.


	7. Things to come

Ok guys like I said, I am back with this story. Finals have just ended so I have more free time to start writing again.

One thing I'd like to point out after reading some reviews. I have no desire to get a proofer, although after reading my old chapters I realized how bad it was. I will make a conscious effort to improve the terrible spelling and grammar errors. I'm sure there will be errors still but it's not all that important to me right now.

I said a few days ago that I didn't like Anko's personality in some parts of the story so I'm going to try and change that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

A few days after Naruto had recovered from the events of the Chunin exams he was getting a few things packed for his trip with Jiraiya. He didn't have a clue how long the trip would take but decided it didn't matter because he would be training most of the time anyway. Just as he was about to leave his house he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Anko-sensei, nice of you to see me off." The blonde said as he continued to the door not bothering to look behind him.

Anko grinned and continued after her student not saying anything.

The student and teacher duo made their way out of Naruto's apartment and headed for the main gates.

"What do you think Jiraiya-sama will teach me?" asked Naruto who was in thought. He wants to start as soon as possible learning about fuinjutsu so he can help his teacher. He also knows he is not strong enough to fight off high level shinobi, so learning some new jutsus would help as well.

"I don't know brat, probably how to spy on women at the hot springs. Which I will kill you for if I ever see you doing that." Anko just smiled casually, while Naruto slightly gulped.

"In seriousness, I have no idea. He is now the strongest leaf ninja left. Anything he can teach you will be good for you." Anko spoke in a serious yet relaxed tone which Naruto didn't hear very often.

Naruto silently agreed with his sensei. He didn't know a lot about Jiraiya but he knew the stories of the time when he fought in the war. "What about Tsunade? I don't know much about her, what can I expect?"

Anko squinted at Naruto and spoke. "What's with the fifty questions gaki, are you nervous or something?"

Naruto got slightly red in the cheeks with embarrassment. "Well I've never been out of the village, now I'm going on a trip I have no idea how long I'll be gone for."

"Awe my precious student going to miss his sensei isn't he?" and Anko stared so squeeze Naruto's cheeks, angering him a little bit. He swatted her hand away and took on a serious look.

"So what if I'd miss you. You are my only friend and I don't want to lose that. What if I'm gone a long time and you forget about me?" Naruto now hung his head, fearing his words.

Anko wouldn't admit it to Naruto but she would miss him to. She didn't have many friends either and Naruto had become a constant in her life. "Chin up, Naruto. I'm not going anywhere and I won't abandon you. I know what that's like, and I won't let you experience that. Besides who else is going to buy me dango whenever I want it."

Naruto looked up his sensei and smiled. Nodding his head he turned away just as they arrived at the gate. Naruto and Anko both narrowed their eyes when they saw Kakashi talking with Jiraiya.

"What's he doing here Jiraiya-sama; he isn't coming with us is he?" Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

Kakashi eye smiled like usual. "Ma ma, wouldn't my little student want his sensei to tag along?"

Anko narrowed her eyes at the thought of him going with Naruto. "My sensei, Anko can't go she has duties to the village, like I'm sure you do as well. I would like my sensei to come but it's impossible." Naruto spoke in that same monotone.

Kakashi didn't like what he heard and got serious. "Naruto, I am your Sensei and you are a part of Team 7. Anko-san may have taught you a few things but I will be resuming your training now."

Anko was fuming now and was about to retort but Naruto beat her to it.

"Anko has taught me more in a month then you have the entire time as I was in Team 7! You blew me off to train Sasuke, and left me with someone who doesn't even like me! Does that sound like something a Sensei would do to his student?!" Naruto was yelling now. "When I get back after finding the new hokage with Jiraiya-same Anko and I will be putting in a request for her to take me as a full apprentice." Naruto stared directly into Kakashi's eyes and they hardened.

After hearing what Naruto said Anko was surprised, they didn't talk about this, not that it was a terrible idea. She grinned to herself waiting to see how Kakashi replied.

"Naruto what about Team 7, Sasuke, and Sakura? Are you going to leave them behind?"

"Just like you left me behind? I guess you did teach me something after all, _Sensei._" Naruto spoke with malice now. "End of discussion I don't want to keep Jiraiya-sama waiting any longer, and I have some real training to get started on.

Kakashi looked over at Jiraiya who gave him an apologetic look. Kakashi shunshined away leaving the three behind.

"Well that was interesting, and when exactly did we discuss full apprenticeship huh?" Anko spoke in a mocking tone.

Naruto had calmed down but was still irritated. "Well it seemed like a good thing to say at the time. I'd really rather not go back to Team 7 and if you don't want to train me anymore I'll find someone else."

Anko snorted, "Ok ok, don't get your panties in a bunch, you really think I would say no after what we just talked about five minutes ago gaki? We will get something worked out when you get back."

Naruto smiled and nodded. Jiraiya took this time to chime in. "Such a cute pair you guys make." Jiraiya took out his note pad and started writing. "This is great material for my next book!" Jiraiya snickered.

Anko tried to snatch the note pad away from Jiraiya but it was gone as fast as it appeared. "Nuh uh, you'll have to buy my next novel to see what happens!"

"Why was Kakashi here?" asked Naruto.

"I was just passing along some information to him, nothing big."

Naruto took it as a grain of salt and forgot about it. Anko gave Jiraiya a hard look. He nodded back to assure her Naruto would be OK.

The group said their good byes and parted ways. Anko blew Naruto a kiss causing a slight blush on his face and earned a giggle from Jiraiya. Jiraiya knew there was something there and his inner pervert couldn't wait to see what.

A day later the duo arrived in a town that had a small festival going on. Naruto barely managed to hold back a smile because he was excited, but didn't want it to show. Meanwhile Jiraiya didn't bother hiding his smile at the thought of the cute girls in the local pub he could pick up. His smile slowly faded as he thought of what Naruto thought of Kakashi. Kakashi had failed to train Naruto anything and if he made that same mistake he would be disappointed in himself. Naruto was his students' only legacy left and he was shunned by most of the village. Luckily he seems to have made a connection with someone who knows what that feels like and still holds ties to the village.

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto and could tell he was holding back a smile. It was good to see he still had some happiness left in him. He knew the boy had a tough life and he did nothing despite being his godfather. "_He seems mature enough_" thought Jiraiya. "_Maybe I should tell him_." Jiraiya pondered. He knew it should be done. He will tell Naruto everything tonight.

The night was coming to a close as the guys made their way to the hotel they rented. The day had been filled with various festive activities. Naruto enjoyed playing games and eating new things like cotton candy and funnel cakes. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. He was surprised that Jiraiya was the one to bring the idea up of having a day to relax before training started. None-the-less he thought it was a good idea.

The two arrived at the hotel and entered their room. Naruto entered first and fell on the bed. "Wow who knew spending a day not training was so tiring."

Jiraiya laughed at Narutos simple way of seeing things. "I'm going to take a shower and get to bed Jiraiya-sama, want to be rested to start training tomorrow." Naruto sat up to get off the bed.

"One second squirt, I need to talk to you about something first." Jiraiya had a serious look on his face and Naruto got slightly worried and remained seated.

"No real easy way to say this but I'll just get to it. Naruto I know you have had a hard life growing up. Until recently you didn't have many friends and the village treated you like crap." Jiraiya was interrupted. "How do you know all that?" Naruto asked curious and annoyed.

Jiraiya sighed, "Kid I have known you since you were born. Hell, your parents even used a character from one of my books to name you!" Naruto eyes grew wide in shock. "Let me finish before you say anything this needs to be said. Look Naruto, I am your Godfather. I know I messed up with not taking care of you over the years and I hope you give me the chance to make up for that." Naruto was still wide eyed, but now fighting back tears. Jiraiya decided to keep going. "That also means I know who your parents are." Naruto couldn't hold them back anymore; a tear fell down his cheek. Naruto spoke without blinking or moving his gaze. "Why didn't you ever talk to me?" Jiraiya knew this part was coming. "I don't know I want to say I wasn't thinking straight because I had just lost my student and his wife. Or I could say it hurt too much to look at you because you're a spitting image of them both, but that just doesn't seem to be reason enough. I guess it comes down to me just wanted to get away from everything. I know this probably doesn't mean much but I did check on you from time to time when I was in the village, which was about once every two or three years. I should have taken you with me; you should have had a better life."

Naruto lowered his head as more tears fell, "Even though I didn't know about you, it still helps knowing someone knew about me. I always wished one day my parents or someone would show up and take me away. I guess now knowing that someone cared enough to at least to check sometimes counts. If you just would have tried to be my friend, not even take me away things could have been so much better."

Jiraiya nodded, knowing that was true. "I'm sorry kid, I know I screwed up, that's why I'm trying to make things better now. I mentioned I knew your parents, would you like to know who they were?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded; of course he wanted to know.

Jiraiya smiled. "I mentioned earlier I see both of them in you, and I do. Your mother Kushina Uzumaki was a fiery red head who was loud just like you. She was a real tomboy when she was younger and when she set her mind on something good luck changing it." Naruto chuckled learning where he gets his personality from. "She was very caring as well. When she was pregnant with you that's all she could talk about. She couldn't wait to be a mother. She loved you a lot kid." Jiraiya smiled at Naruto who wiped a few tears away from his eyes and laughed to.

"Kushina was one hell of a shinobi as well. You don't get a nickname like the Red Death easily. She was very good with a sword, which is something uncommon in Konoha. She was also very adept with Water jutsu as well, probably because most Uzumaki are."

Naruto took in every word Jiraiya said, his mother was a feared shinobi who loved him greatly. "She would have been a good mom, I can tell" Naruto smiled.

"The best. Now, I said I'd tell you who your father is but I'd like you to understand something as well. He had and still has plenty of enemies who would do anything to get back at him, especially hurting his son if they knew he had one. He was a powerful man Naruto, and you know him as the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Jiraiya spoke with pride.

Naruto couldn't believe what Jiraiya had just said. His father was the Fourth Hokage, a man he looked up too. This might be the best news Naruto has ever gotten, and at the same time the saddest. His father was the protector of the village, and that was the reason the nine-tails was sealed inside of him. A few months ago Naruto might not have understood the reasoning behind why his father would seal a demon inside of him, but after his training with Anko he has matured. To be the Hokage you must sacrifice everything, and that's exactly what his father did on the night of his birth.

This news has stirred a lot of emotions in Naruto. The one man he looked up to ended up being his father, which was great news. At the same time his father was the Hokage and made the biggest sacrifice for the sake of the village. At one time Naruto wanted to be the Hokage, to be like his father. Now he is not so sure it is what he should do. He understands the duty of a Hokage, but that doesn't mean he agrees with them. Sacrificing one's self for the protection of the village, at the cost of the hatred of his son isn't something Naruto would want his son to go through.

Jiraiya let Naruto think over what he had just heard, it was a lot to take in. "I'll let you think about what I just said and you can ask me any questions in the morning." Jiraiya turned to go to the bathroom for a shower.

"Wait, Can you tell me more about my parents? All I know about my father is what I've read about him, can you tell me what he was really like?" Naruto wanted to know everything he could about his family.

Jiraiya smiled "Sure kid"

The night went on with Jiraiya telling stories about Minato when he was younger. He also explained all the ways he was so much like his parents. Their conversation went on into the night with both getting very little sleep. The next morning, Naruto woke up feeling excited and ready to train, much to Jiraiya disappointment.

"How do you have so much energy kid, you barely slept?" Jiraiya asked slightly groggy.

"After last night I realized I have a lot of work to do. My parents were both famous shinobi and I want to show everyone I can be great too." Naruto spoke with determination.

"_Just like Minato_" Jiraiya thought. "All right, pack up and get ready and meet me on the east outskirts; we will start training while we move to the next town. I have something to check first."

Jiraiya left the blonde to pack his things and eat a small breakfast. When Naruto was packed and ready he opened the door tot eh hallway and was stopped by two men in cloaks with clouds on them.

"Hello Naruto, we need you to some with us." The smaller of the two spoke in monotone.

Naruto's eyes hardened, "I don't know who you are, but that's not going to happen." Naruto jumped back into the room getting ready to go for the window when the same man spoke.

"Hello Sasuke, long time no see brother."

Naruto wondered what was going on. What was Sasuke doing here and why was this guy claiming to be his brother?

Naruto's brief pause was all the larger cloaked man needed to grab him and secure him. "Think we should cut off a limb so he can't escape Itachi?"

"Leave him unharmed Kisame."

Sasuke started to form a Chidori in his hand and called out to Itachi. "I've spent years hating you Itachi for what you did; now I'll kill you!"

Sasuke ran at his brother in a burst of speed aiming his Chidori at his heart. In a split second Itachi parried the attack sending it into the wall. "You're weak brother. There's not enough hate in your heart." Itachi kicked Sasuke down the hallway into the wall.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke Jiraiya appeared with a toad summon and a girl over his shoulder.

"You're late pervert, and you brought something with you." Naruto spoke looking at the girl on Jiraiya shoulder.

"I, Jiraiya, the epitome of manliness would never fall for no woman's feminine wiles!" He shouted in a pose.

"So the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin eh? We knew you liked beautiful woman but didn't think I simple method could stall you." The tall one called Kisame spoke with a look of excitement on his face.

"Casting a Genjutsu on this woman to draw me away. Not a very manly thing to do." Jiraiya spoke in a serious tone. "I guess my information was right, you are after Naruto."

Naruto's eyed narrowed at Jiraiya words. Jiraiya hadn't mentioned anything about these guys being after him. He didn't think they knew his heritage which left one reason. The nine-tails inside him.

"No wonder Kakashi knew about us, you were his source of information." Jiraiya stared at Itachi. "_They must have went to Konoha first looking for Naruto_"

"To abduct Naruto, Those were the orders given to us by our leader."

"Well that's not going to happen." Jiraiya replied.

"And why not?" Itachi questioned.

"Because I'm going to kill you both here and now."

Down at the end of the hallway Sasuke was just getting to his feet. "No! He's mine!"

"_Idiot_" Naruto and Jiraiya thought in unison.

Itachi glanced over his shoulder at his brother. "I have no interest in you right now."

Sasuke's anger was boiling over and he started to draw on the cursed mark. "Come on!" he yelled. Sasuke started to draw power from his cursed mark.

"_The cursed seal?_" Itachi thought. In a burst of speed Itachi launched a punch into Sasuke's stomach followed by a knee to the face. When Sasuke was falling back from the knee Itachi grabbed his throat and slammed him into the wall.

"_No mercy._" Kisame thought, grinning. Naruto and Jiraiya looked on with stern looks.

Next, Sasuke was looking Itachi in the eyes, and caught in Tsukuyomi. Sasuke was forced to relive the death of his parents over and over again.

"AAARRRRGGGG!" Sasuke screamed in torment.

Naruto, who didn't particularly like Sasuke, clenched his fists. Sasuke may not be a friend but he didn't need to be mentally tortured. A few seconds later Jiraiya decided to act. "Toad Mouth Bind!"

"You two aren't going anywhere. You're inside the mouth of a toad now. Hope you enjoy being food for Iwagama!"

"Kisame move." Itachi commanded. The two cloaked ninja took off running down the hallway searching for a way to escape.

The walls started to close on the fleeing shinobi. "Shit, we need to hurry at this rate." Kisame was cut off by Itachi using his eyes once again. "Amaterasu!"

Back with Jiraiya and Naruto, Jiraiya had a look of surprise on his face and took off after the ninja. Naruto followed not sure what was going on.

The two arrived to a hole in the wall that was covered in black flames. "_These flames definitely burnt the flesh off the walls._" Jiraiya thought to himself. "Stay back Naruto, these are no normal flames. Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and started writing an array on it. Naruto watched with an interested eye, hoping this was something Jiraiya would teach him.

"Sealing Jutsu: Seal Fire Highest Rank!" Jiraiya called out and the flame leapt off the wall vanishing into the scroll.

The two back tracked and checked on Sasuke. "He doesn't look so good he needs a Hospital." Commented Naruto.

Suddenly a yell was heard "Dynamic Entry!" a green beast flew towards Jiraiya aiming to kick him in the head but narrowly missed as Jiraiya ducked under it.

"Gai! What the hell!" Jiraiya yelled in irritation.

Gai smiled and put his hand on the back of his head. "OH, sorry Jiraiya –sama I was in a hurry and used my forehead protector as a mirror and didn't have a clear picture."

"_Idiot._" Jiraiya thought, "Well if it wasn't on purpose OK. Good thing you're here, this kid needs a hospital, you can take him back to Konoha." Jiraiya pointed down at Sasuke.

"What happened to him Jiraiya?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"It appears he suffered a mental attack and has had some kind of break down."

"Will he be ok?"

"I don't know it looks like he's suffered a lot of mental damage. The person we are on our way to get should be able to help."

Gai perked up hearing Jiraiya words. "_Could he be talking about her?_"

"Tsunade is known for her healing abilities, think she could fix something like this?" asked Naruto.

"She's the best healer around, if anyone can help it's her" replied Jiraiya.

"And Kakashi and Lee, Kakashi has suffered from a similar attack to what was done to Sasuke." Gai replied.

"Kakashi? That means these guys went to Konoha looking for me first!" Naruto said, slightly upset.

"Yes they showed up, and were met by Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai. They held them off till Kakashi arrived and then myself." Gai explained to them what happened in Konoha. "Kakashi got the worst of the attack, but Anko was furious. Upon learning they were after you Naruto she lost her temper and attacked them head on. I arrived as back up so she wasn't hurt, but she sure gave the big one a surprise. She would have feed him to her snakes had Itachi not interfered. You have a great teacher Naruto; she would risk her life for you. Her flames of youth make me proud!" Gai gave Naruto a bright smile and thumbs up.

"_She risked her life for me?" _Naruto was both happy and upset that his sensei would be so reckless, but grateful she would risk herself to protect him.

"Gai get Sasuke back to Konoha, we have our mission. Let's go Naruto; now you know what you have to face in the future, we need to start some training." Jiraiya said in a serious tone. Jiraiya knew that would not be the last time Naruto would encounter either Kisame or Itachi and he feared what would happen if he was not there nest time.

Naruto nodded, determined to get stronger so that next time it would be him protecting those close to him.

There we go. Fairly boring chapter for me to write towards the end with the cannon stuff but it's only going to be more fun for me here on out. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
